


Speak: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [46]
Category: Original Work, Speak (2004), Speak - Laurie Halse Anderson
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: thoughtsicles, Gen, High School, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the book and 2004 film Speak..





	Speak: My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

From my perspective, both the 1999 novel Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson and the 2004 film of the same name are pretty cool, as well as very inspiring (as they can provide plenty of material for a fanfic writer to use for cooking up stories).

Now, I understand that books and movies based on books are different from each other, especially when it comes to some scenes being left out or changed. Of course, I wish that, in the movie, Melinda had written “Guys to Stay Away From” and then added Andy Evans’ name first on the list on the bathroom stall door like she did in the novel, instead of exchange students ruining the country (as she wrote about the latter in a journal entry in the book). Also, besides Melinda’s “Guys to Stay Away From” thread, I also like the part ten pages later where Ivy has Melinda come with her to the girls’ bathroom and shows her that she isn’t the only one who thinks Andy Evans is big trouble; it turns out that other girls have added to the writing and agree with Melinda as well. :)

Plus, I also wish there had been some hints or clues that Nicole and the other lacrosse team members had picked up on that helped them realize Andy Evans was big trouble — which would’ve been a good explanation for why they went to go find Melinda and tell her that she had been right about Andy the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
